One known hanger with size marker attached thereto is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,887 (“the '887 patent”).
In the '887 patent, size marker mounting structure 15 of hanger 10 extends angularly between hook 12 and hanger body 11, forming a juncture therebetween, and includes parallel walls 29 and third wall 29′ and rib 16 extending between parallel walls 29. A gap (not numbered) exists as between rib 16 and third wall 29′. The patent defines the gap as a hole or opening.
Marker 20 is mounted on or over rib 16 in self-locking relation and includes a pair of spaced apart parallel walls 21 which receive the rib therebetween. Each wall 21 includes three inwardly directed flanges 22, 23 and 24.
In order to mount the marker 20 on the rib 16, the lowermost flanges 22 of the marker 20 are disposed on the rounded top 17 of the rib 16. A force is then impressed on the marker 20 so that the inclined surfaces of the lowermost flanges 22] slide on the top 17 of the rib 16 thereby causing the walls 21 of the marker 20 to splay outwardly. Continued pressing of the marker 20 onto the rib 16 allows the lowermost flanges to pass over the top 17 followed by passage of the internal flanges 23, 24 over the top 17. This motion continues until the upper flanges 24 snap into the longitudinal grooves 19 of the rib 16. At the same time, the walls 21 of the marker 20 move towards each other so that the lowermost flanges 22 slide under the rib 16, that is, into the gap. At this time, the marker 20 becomes locked to the rib 16.
Another known hanger with size marker attached thereto is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101 (“the 101 patent”).
In the “101 patent, hanger 10 includes a tab mounting member (tab holder) 30 which extends intermediate shoulder 13 of hanger body 12 and angled base section 20 of hook member 14. Tab holder 30 includes an upper enlarged region 40 formed as an arrowhead having sloping sides 41 and 42 and ledges 43a and 43b. A lower enlarged region 44, also of arrowhead shape, is formed below upper region 40 and has sloping sidewalls 45 and 46. Base 47 is formed below region 44 and has ledges 47a and 47b. 
Information tab 50 is generally U-shaped in cross-section and includes opposing legs 52 and 54 extending from top wall 56. Curved ends 52a and 54a of legs 52 and 54 define a gap 58 (FIG. Tab 50 further includes interior projections in the form of resilient fingers 60 and 62.
In assembling tab 50 with tab holder 30, gap 58 is arranged adjacent region 40 of tab holder 30 and is forced thereon, providing the assembly of FIG. 3. Due to the inward curved construction of the ends of the legs 52 and 54 which bear against wall 48 and rib 32, and the resilient fingers 60 and 62 locking under base 43, a double secure locking system is provided.
The '887 and the '101 patents require flexible structure in their size markers for self-locking the size markers to the hangers.
Other hanger and size marker assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,469, 5,441,182, 5,449,099, 5,305,933, 4,997,114, 4,115,940, 3,949,914 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,914. All such assemblies have in common with the '887 and '101, the requirement for flexible structure in their size markers.